LOS DIAS PERDIDOS
by andromedaperseo
Summary: Como cada 243 años Atenea se enfrentó al señor de la muerte por el futuro de la Tierra. Pero entre batallas y sacrificios, no todo se trató de los grandes héroes. Por el contrario, fueron pequeñas historias de guerreros errantes las que al final dieron forma al futuro. Una historia más sobre los santos de bronce.
1. I Vagabundo

**Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí algo de Saint Seiya, casi una década, han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces... Como sea, esta cosa es el preludio de una historia post–Hades. Comienzo con June e iré reuniendo a los demás bronces y otros personajes. Si bien lo escribo para relajarme entre días estresantes, si les gustó, me encantaría saberlo.**

 **Por cierto, la canción al final es Dissolve Girl de Massive Attack (muy recomendable).**

* * *

 **SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL. LOS DÍAS PERDIDOS**

Como cada 243 años Atenea se enfrentó al señor de la muerte por el futuro de la Tierra. Pero entre batallas y sacrificios, no todo se trató de los grandes héroes. Pocos imaginan que también las pequeñas historias de guerreros errantes al final dieron forma al futuro.

 **I. Vagabundo**

 _Este dolor algún día te será útil_

 _Ovidio_

Desde que perdió su hogar, la protegida de la constelación del Camaleón vio pasar con lentitud los días. Había perdido la fe cuando aquella revuelta interna costó la vida a su maestro, Albiore de Cefeo. Y aun cuando los caballeros de bronce habían logrado vencer y reestablecer la paz, parecía no ser suficiente; ser un santo carecía de significado.

Al ser convocados en la guerra contra Hades, aquellos cuyo poder era insuficiente o su voluntad titubeaba, como era su caso, fueron enviados a contrarrestar amenazas lejanas, mientras los grandes guerreros entraron al inframundo a salvarlos.

En el Santuario se decía que esa batalla los había cambiado. Se murmuraba que Seiya y los demás habían visto horrores en aquel lugar, regresando con fuerzas disminuidas y un herido de gravedad. La orden esperó que volvieran a Grecia a tomar las armaduras de oro, mas luego de un año aún no lo hacían. Por su parte, Atenea permanecía en Oriente.

Sin embargo, con o sin ellos las cosas no se detenían, los que quedaban se mantenían dispersos en misiones respondiendo a los conflictos que surgían cada día desde el final de la batalla.

June misma quiso ir a Oriente cuando supo de su regreso. Deseaba ver a Shun, lo último que tenía en el mundo. No obstante, hacerlo significaba también volver a una lealtad fracturada. Por lo que pospuso esa visita y la respuesta a los llamados desde Grecia, hasta que uno llegó bajo un nombre más que conocido: Marin la necesitaba.

.

–––oOoOo––

.

Camaleón era consciente de que no evadiría su deber por siempre, así que regresó al Santuario. No era como lo conoció. Aun tras la victoria, había en el aire un sentimiento de derrota y abandono; Shaina y Marin se ocupaban de los pocos aprendices, mas sin un líder y una élite, la orden parecía morir.

En aquel lugar June encontró a Marin de Águila ya esperándola.

–Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba, Camaleón de bronce –la santa de plata conservaba una voz llena de autoridad incluso en los peores tiempos.

–Yo… lo lamento tanto, Marin. No pude ofrecer la clase de obediencia ciega que se necesita en una amazona... –cerró los ojos avergonzada.

Marin negó moviendo la cabeza.

–No eres la primera ni serás la última en dudar, esta es una vida dura. Estás aquí y no puedes actuar cual nómada. Tienes talento y no olvides que te entrenó un santo honorable como pocos. Atenea aún nos necesita, puedes alejarte del Santuario mas no renunciar. Sí, tu isla fue una baja en la guerra, en eso tampoco eres única, todos hemos sufrido pérdidas.

June la vio llena de pesar. El águila avanzó entre las ruinas sin prestar atención a su pena.

–Tengo una misión para ti. Veo que dejaste tu máscara mientras tomabas una decisión. Está bien, tendrás la ventaja de poder ir a lugares donde Shaina o yo no.

–Mmm, ¿de qué se trata esta vez? ¿A quién buscaré?

–A las discípulas de Hestia. Luego de la guerra santa amenazaron con cortar lazos, situación que el Santuario no desea. Ya que confían más en las mujeres, iremos a sus altares principales llevando un favor de Atenea. Tú irás al que está aquí, en Grecia.

–¿Sola? No, espera, he estado fuera de esto mucho tiempo, ¿a dónde irán ustedes?

–Yo iré a Asia y Shaina a África, estrictamente a Cartago.

– ¿Qué? ¿Usan los nombres antiguos? –Camaleón se mostró sorprendida.

–Ellas sí.

–Vaya, es cercano a donde nací. Si me permites ir yo…–June dudó, insegura de lo que estaba haciendo.

–No. Son las órdenes que recibimos –Marin se detuvo y suavizó su tono–. Escucha, todo estará bien, encontrarás tu camino. Todos nosotros lo haremos en algún momento. Por ahora, somos sólo humanos viviendo las consecuencias de conflictos que nos superan.

June se quedó boquiabierta.

–Sé que las palabras no sirven de mucho, pero… lamento que no volvieran, que no regresara… –la rubia titubeó al terminar de decirlo, el recuerdo era todavía una herida fresca.

–Siempre fue una posibilidad. Era su deber, así como el mío es permanecer. Y el tuyo es seguirme –Marin guardó silencio un instante, temiendo que su voz se quebrara–. Dime, ¿conoces los refugios de Hestia?

.

––OoO––

.

June nunca había estado en lo que otras órdenes llamaban un refugio. Según las palabras de Marin, se trataba de territorio neutral, ajeno a todo conflicto y que jamás sería atacado. Donde, sin importar el dios que les protegiera, podían recuperarse de sus heridas bajo el manto de la Diosa del Hogar. Era un lugar propio de las historias que Albiore les contaba sobre el mitológico comienzo de las órdenes; una vieja posada junto al mar, llena de santos heridos, reunidos en grupos pequeños y sin hablar unos con otros, cubriendo las cajas de sus armaduras.

Con que era cierto, había más órdenes y eran diferentes a lo que conocía, desde su aspecto o la manera de hablar, incluso sus gestos permitían distinguirlos. Algunos lucían igual que griegos comunes, mientras que otros aún portaban sus ropas de siglos atrás.

La amazona avanzó por la entrada cargando la caja de su armadura, bien cubierta para no delatar su origen. Por la misma razón tomó la precaución de no usar su máscara. Vestía para no llamar la atención, botas, pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y su cabello sujeto en un rojo lienzo etíope. Apenas podía disimular su sorpresa ante tal recinto; a su propia forma era maravilloso presenciar aquello: la gran familia de guerreros destinada a matarse.

Una ninfa morena digna de la Grecia clásica, la vio y fue corriendo hacia ella, sin duda se trataba de una de las Hermanas de Hestia. Sin pudor alguno se acercó y sujetó la cara de Camaleón con dulzura.

–Siempre quise ver el rostro de una santa de Atenea –miró la cara de June desde varios ángulos–. Soy Olimpia, fui enviada para vos.

–Traje lo prometido por mi Diosa –June trató de mantener la formalidad y se puso de rodillas, ofreciendo el cofre que le había sido encomendado.

–¿Venís de su Santuario? ¿Dónde nacisteis? Vuestro acento es extraño y sois alta –aquella mujer hablaba demasiado rápido al recibir aquel presente y parecía emocionada de tenerla ahí.

–Yo… yo nací en la Isla de Andrómeda, en Etiopía –a Camaleón aún le desagradaba hablar de sí misma.

–Oh, la sangre de Perseo y la princesa –la mujer sonrió tierna–, ¿es cierto que no quedáis muchos?

–Sí –la amazona volteó el rostro.

–Es una pena –la ninfa sujetó ahora con curiosidad el rubio cabello de su visitante, que la vio incómoda–. Disculpa mi emoción, pero sabed que las órdenes de mujeres cada vez nos visitan menos. Se quedan en el Viejo Mundo, y nosotras… siempre solas en esta antigua tradición… –se inclinó hacia la guerrera hasta tomar sus manos–. Prometed que os quedareis un tiempo. No en vano hace mucho se decía que donde esté mi diosa es el único hogar verdadero.

Con que esa era la razón por la que Atenea les enviaba mensajes y compañía. No obstante, para June fue remover un deseo profundo.

–Si eso es cierto, juro que lo haré –por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la rubia dio una respuesta con total seguridad.

–Bien, las bondades de La Doncella se extienden cada santo –Olimpia fue clara–. Y las reglas son sencillas: no podéis revelar a qué orden pertenecéis, no podéis portar armadura, y sobre todo, no podéis derramar sangre.

.

––OoO––

.

Así pasaron los días en aquel oasis. June dejó de llevar consigo la caja de su armadura, y se entregó a la sensación de tranquilidad observando a la llamada Hermandad realizar las labores propias del lugar y los aprendices correr alrededor de ellas. Todos ahí eran inocentes como sólo puede serlo quien no ha visto batallas, Camaleón creía que tenían la misma mirada pura que Shun: los ojos con los que en ocasiones todavía soñaba.

Cada mañana, aunque le era inevitable una punzada de dolor por el recuerdo de su isla, se permitió jugar, reír y bromear con ellos.

Y sabía que no era la única para quien aquello tenía un significado. Notó que alguien los veía fijamente: un santo joven con una cicatriz cruzando su frente y una mirada tan agresiva como azul. Él sanaba sus heridas en silencio, observando desde la distancia, como si quisiera apropiarse de aquella clase de alegría.

Por la tarde, los pequeños aprendices jugaban y las doncellas preparaban los alimentos; June y aquel joven caballero por un segundo cruzaron miradas de mutua desconfianza. Sin embargo, ella ya no era de los que esperan quietos a que las cosas sucedan.

–Por si no lo sabes, dañarlos es un sacrilegio –la amazona comía una manzana mientras rodeaba a aquel santo, que descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol–. Entiendo que su felicidad es contagiosa, aunque hay corazones tan oscuros que quisieran arrebatarla. Y para ellos siempre tengo lista mi arma.

Él esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y volteó a verla de un modo que años atrás le habría helado la sangre.

–No seré yo quien rompa el tabú y tú, rubia, no serías suficiente para detenerme si quisiera hacerlo.

June se esforzó por mantener la compostura y vio al fondo de aquellos ojos furiosos. Pero no encontró maldad, sólo otra alma herida. Prefirió no darle más importancia; cada uno enfrentaría sus demonios a su estilo.

Se alejó de él para ayudar a las doncellas a colocar la gran mesa donde comerían los visitantes y dejó pasar una tarde más en la soleada Grecia.

.

––OoO—

.

El llamado de auxilio de un cosmos despertó al alba a Camaleón, quien a prisa tomó su látigo y corrió hacia la playa sin siquiera portar armadura. Para encontrar a Olimpia sollozando y bajo ataque.

June llegó justo a tiempo para proteger a los aprendices, deteniendo el embate con su látigo; en el mismo instante en que el joven santo llegaba a escudarlos del enemigo.

–No sabéis lo que hacéis, atentar contra este santuario y su hospitalidad es una profanación –la ninfa sujetaba entre su manto a uno de los aprendices que lloraba.

–Es momento de que la orden del fuego sagrado deje de acobardarse y otorgue a los guerreros lo que nos corresponde –era un hombre enorme que hablaba con un pesado acento y portaba una armadura de color rojizo que bajo el sol brillaba en el mismo tono que la sangre.

–No lo entendéis, hay cosas que no son sobre el poder sino sobre el hogar. Esto no vale vuestra vida, desistid, regresad al refugio y seréis perdonado. De lo contrario, vendrán por vos y los que protegen a mi Diosa no conocen la misericordia.

–En ese caso, encontrarán un sembradío de cadáveres, porque no me iré sin la flama de Hestia –amenazó aquel guerrero con una voz estruendosa, al lanzar un golpe cegador.

El joven santo, sin decir palabra se convirtió en un fénix de fuego. Los cosmos se enfrentaron en un centellante choque y las llamas crecieron hacia su enemigo. Pero pronto se apagaron, había algo mal: una atadura a un lugar lejano que lo reclamaba para sí.

June lo vio menguar frente a ella y con su látigo detuvo a su oponente hasta proyectarlo contra la arena.

–¡No intervengas, rubia! ¡No es un enemigo digno!

–No seas idiota, apenas puedes usar tu cosmos. En ese estado acabarás muerto así se trate de un principiante que venía contra mujeres y niños.

–No sería la primera vez –bufó al tiempo que se lanzaba de frente a su adversario– no necesito de ti.

La amazona no soltó al hombre de armadura roja y presenció fascinada un choque magnífico entre los dos poderes. Debía admitir que, a diferencia de Shun, ella era capaz de encontrar cierto placer en la batalla; como si el mundo fuera insignificante ante el brillo de un cosmos emulando al sol.

June vio al joven santo atacar y convertir a su contrincante en cenizas con un golpe de su puño. Mas la onda resultante en el impacto lo arrojó con violencia al mar.

Olimpia al verlo cayó desmayada y los aprendices la llevaron hacia el recinto. June se detuvo un segundo. Si era verdad que por siglos nunca habían atacado a aquellas mujeres, romper el tabú significaba que había algo más grande gestándose, de lo cual debía dar aviso al Santuario.

.

––OoO—

.

Tampoco podía abandonar al joven santo cuya presencia se desvanecía. June supo que, aún con su aspecto severo, su situación era grave y no lograría salir solo. Dudó por un instante. Ir por él era exacto la idea del sacrificio de la que buscaba alejarse; el preservar la violencia de otros en un mundo que no tendría piedad por los que ella amara.

Tenía la opción de no involucrarse, sólo irse y dejarlo a su suerte. Para su desgracia, la sangre era más pesada que cualquier deseo de libertad y la hizo lanzarse al agua. Después de todo, Albiore se había sacrificado para que pudiera escapar; y a su vez había transmitido ese mismo espíritu, a ella, a Shun… Su legado no era únicamente ser santos, sino ser de los que, pese a la fuerza en su interior, reservaban su vida para los otros.

Y entonces sucedió lo que había pedido cada noche en sus plegarias: le otorgaron un rumbo. En el agua, su cuerpo fue invadido por una sensación desconocida. Apenas pudo controlar sus movimientos para ir por el joven caballero y sujetarlo. Sus ojos veían lo que alguien más le mostraba, rápidas imágenes de batallas y lugares ajenos; una guerrera creando fuego con sus manos para abrirle paso a ella y a otros caballeros de bronce, una gran guerra, Atenea herida, un ejército por doquier tratando de derribarlos. Encontró un único rostro conocido: Shun devastado, hundiéndose en oscuridad, intentó seguirlo sin éxito, pues contempló su propia muerte a manos de una mirada maligna. En un parpadeo todo cesó.

¿Era aquello el futuro?

Seguía bajo el agua sujetando a aquel forastero inconsciente e impulsándose hacia la superficie. Entendió que era momento de enfrentarse al pasado e ir hacia adelante, hacia la reconstrucción. Si ese era su destino estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo a la manera de su gente. Honraría en verdad a su maestro no dejando que Andrómeda muriera con él; el linaje no había terminado, le correspondía a ella mantenerlo, siempre con la frente en alto, siempre contra la corriente.

Que hicieran polvo su cuerpo o consumaran su existencia. Que así fuera. Pero no sin pelear: su sacrificio tendría un propósito. Volvería con su orden e iría a Japón, donde estaba la única persona capaz de interpretar lo que acababa de ver.

 _Shame, such a shame_

 _I think I kind of lost myself again_

 _Day, yesterday_

 _Really should be leaving but I stay_

 _Say, say my name_

 _I need a little love to ease the pain_

 _I need a little love to ease the pain_

 _It's easy to remember when it came_

Naturalmente, no sería tan fácil. Sus enemigos ya esperaban por ella.


	2. II Otredad

Hola de nuevo, en lo que acabo los siguientes capítulos con los demás de bronce, algo con un OC (no se estresen, aquí ningún OC es para ships con personajes canon, sólo quería más personajes femeninos interactuando). ¡Gracias por leer!

La canción es Disparate Youth, aunque pop me gusta la letra y en el playlist de esta cosa hay un poco de todo.

* * *

 **SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL. LOS DÍAS PERDIDOS**

 _Don't look ahead, there's stormy weather  
Another roadblock in our way  
But if we go, we go together  
Our hands are tied here if we stay_

 _Oh, we said our dreams will carry us  
And if don't fly we will run  
Now we push right past to find out  
Or either win what they have lost_

 _Oh ah, oh ah  
We know now we won't go  
Oh ah, oh ah  
Our lives worth fighting for  
Oh ah, oh ah  
We know now we won't go  
Oh ah, oh ah  
Our lives worth fighting for_

 **II. Otredad**

" **Debes entender que hay más de un camino a la cima de la montaña"**

― **Miyamoto Musashi**

Antes de que escuches lo que voy a contar, debes saber que pertenezco a una orden de mujeres. Podrá parecer un detalle irrelevante, pero es necesario para comprender muchas de nuestras acciones. Pues, para los griegos necios que dieron origen a las órdenes, el serlo era visto como una desgracia, no teníamos voz y nuestro nombre no debía ni siquiera ser pronunciado. Es por eso que repito el mío cada que es posible: soy Lyon, protegida por el legado de la heroína Atalanta, la virgen cazadora; Lyon, nacida en la orden de Artemis; Lyon, ¡educada en la maldita tradición antigua!

Es también por ser mujeres que hemos vivido ajenas a los otros.

Con esto en mente, entenderás que soy una guerrera afortunada, porque desde la sombra pude presenciar el comienzo de la siguiente gran guerra: cuando, un par de años atrás, estuve por primera vez frente a los santos de Atenea, una noche en el coliseo de Tokio.

Afrodita, mi diosa, supo de ellos y de Atenea de inmediato y desde la distancia de un palco los vimos surgir. Sé que no fuimos las únicas. El exponer nuestras tradiciones como un circo fue una afrenta a los dioses, aunque los consideraron tan insignificantes que lo dejaron pasar; quienes les vigilaban se limitaron a observar, al igual que nosotras.

Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne, e incluso Andrómeda y Unicornio, eran un poder naciente e inexperto, pero indefinible. Al aparecer el Fénix, Afrodita y yo nos miramos sorprendidas bajo aquel cosmos monstruoso y ella me sonrió nerviosa, sabiendo que regresaba la época de los mitos. Mi sangre hirvió al sentir aquella maldita presencia y supe que así comenzaba la gran confrontación que nos habían prometido, la que nos llevará al fin de los tiempos.

Desde ese día no los perdimos de vista. Ya eran juguete de los dioses, lanzándose a la batalla sin miedo ni estrategia. Los seguimos durante su revuelta interna, cuando enfrentaron al señor de los mares y hasta su partida al mundo de la muerte. Y como siempre sucede, los espectadores vimos más que los jugadores.

No esperamos que regresaran, mas lo hicieron. No han sido los primeros en escapar de la muerte, yo misma lo hice alguna vez. Sin embargo, alguien ha atado a ellos sus deseos y no los dejará volver a un camino mortal con facilidad. Soy incapaz de imaginar lo que pasa por su cabeza. Esos santos de bronce son ignorantes de que actos magníficos tienen consecuencias igualmente catastróficas; sin saberlo marcaron una ruptura con el camino de los Olímpicos, que ahora sólo se mantienen a la espera para descender a este, el que llaman el Mundo Nuevo.

Hace un año que volvieron, trayendo consigo caos para los santos ocultos, con su Santuario en decadencia, otros hemos tenido que responder por ellos ante los imbéciles que creen que el mundo ha quedado indefenso.

Como puedes imaginar a estas alturas, Afrodita no tiene un ejército, apenas un par de guerreras a los que no nos ha quedado más opción que volver a combatir. Un año ya, atrapando rebeldes, escondiendo armas sagradas y ocultando combates.

Días atrás, la situación llegó a un punto sin retorno: atacaron a las doncellas de Hestia tratando de robar su fuego sagrado. Rompieron un tabú y alteraron el delicado equilibrio restante desde la caída de Hades. Nadie sabe quién se atrevió a tal estupidez y, en respuesta, en unas horas el ejército de Hera había ordenado a los santos del Viejo Mundo que se marcharan y a nosotros nos era imposible ir a los Reinos Divinos. Desde entonces, impera entre los guerreros la tensión y silencio previos a un gran ataque.

Afrodita ha pasado los últimos siglos de su existencia mezclada entre los mortales, ahora ha quedado aislada, sabiendo que en algún momento vendrán a tratar de quitarle ese poder divino, y que una alianza la volvería un jugador más en la guerra.

Somos insuficientes ante esta clase de amenaza. Soy realista, mucho de lo que nos enseñaron como las virtudes de una mujer santo no está a la medida de los tiempos. Las circunstancias han cambiado, el guardar silencio alejadas de los problemas ya no nos garantiza sobrevivir, debemos ir por nuevos caminos.

Es día de que esos bronces idiotas asesinos de dioses sepan de nosotras.

 _So let them say we won't do better  
Lay out the rules that we can't break  
They wanna sit and watch you wiggler  
Their legacy's too hard to take_

 _Oh, we said our dreams will carry us  
And if don't fly we will run  
Now we push right past to find out  
Or either win what they have lost_

 _Oh ah, oh ah_ _  
_ _We know now we won't go_ _  
_ _Oh ah, oh ah_ _  
_ _Our lives worth fighting for_ _  
_ _Oh ah, oh ah_ _  
_ _We know now we won't go_ _  
_ _Oh ah, oh ah_ _  
_ _Our lives worth fighting for_

 _In their heads and in their beds  
In their eyes it shows  
When the beacon breaks well then  
You ask and they don't know  
Oh tell me then  
I turn my back well the odds all stand beneath me  
And they all said I was mislead  
But now the odds now standing with me_

 _Oh ah, oh ah  
It rolls into the gold  
Oh ah, oh ah  
Our lives worth fighting for  
_


	3. III Las huellas del antiguo fuego

Ya casi acabo con estos capítulos que no se tratan de mucho. Advierto, pese a lo que parezca esto no va más allá del ship tease pues soy un fail total para escribir ships y siempre se acaban volviendo amistades interesantes (que sería el plan en este caso). Además, ya toca saber qué hacen los bronces que no han aparecido. ¡Gracias por leerme! Espero no editar mil veces en los siguientes días.

*La primera canción es Hurt en la versión de Johny Cash.

*En esta ocasión debo pedirles un gran favor, al acercarse a la parte final POR FAVOR, escuchen " _the dull flame of desire_ " de Björk, la versión del álbum sí, la que dura 7 minutos y medio), desde el minuto 3:40 en que entra la voz de Anohni, la letra es un poema que buscaba usar en algún texto.

* * *

 **SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL. LOS DÍAS PERDIDOS**

 _"You will die like a dog for no good reason."_

— _Ernest Hemingway_

 **III. Reconozco las huellas del antiguo fuego**

 _I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

Ikki cayó al agua y al no poder moverse se hundió con rapidez. Esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado al volver de aquel lugar maldito: ahora a menudo no era capaz ni de salvarse a sí mismo.

Siguió su descenso rodeado del espectáculo marino, tanto que por un segundo se permitió disfrutar lo que estaba frente a él, toda la belleza azul. Podía estar seguro de que no era el final, apenas un inconveniente más en la espera de que algo peor llegara a él. De repente, escuchó que alguien entraba al agua.

Fénix se concentró esperando un ataque. Los rayos de sol que penetraban hasta ahí y la nube de pequeños peces le impedía distinguir con claridad; vio cabello dorado y ojos azules. Pensó en ella, Esmeralda, la única; sólo para aceptar que de ser esa su última visión mostraría una infinita misericordia por parte de quien jugaba con sus vidas.

Sin embargo, quien llegó hasta él fue la impertinente guerrera rubia con su largo cabello envolviéndola. A prisa lo sujetó y sacó a la superficie.

ooOoOoo

La amazona lo arrojó sobre la arena para ir al frente, donde ya estaban dos santos que los veían con desdén. Eran un hombre y una mujer portando armaduras azules.

–Guerrera, pertenecemos a la orden de Hera y hemos sabido que ambos pelearon en este refugio. Relata lo que ocurrió u obtendremos la verdad de ti –preguntó ella con desprecio, dirigiéndose a June.

–No creo que esa sea manera de… –Camaleón respondió con desconfianza.

La mujer fue hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento la trató de golpear, quedando sujeta por el látigo.

–Esto no es un juego, ¿fueron tan ilusos para creer que la orden reina no acudiría si arremetían contra un refugio? ¿Qué buscaban? –apretó el puño tratando de liberarse.

–Imbécil, tú tampoco debes derramar su sangre en un santuario… –Ikki gruñó fastidiado, pero cuando iba a intervenir el hombre lo alcanzó con su maza plateada, arrojándolo de nuevo contra el piso.

June volteó a verlo y la mujer aprovechó la distracción para sujetarla del cuello hasta levantarla en vilo.

–Ahora confesarás lo que pasó o ninguno saldrá de aquí.

–Un idiota hablando de un fuego sagrado atacó a Olimpia y la protegimos… –Camaleón prefirió hablar al ver a Ikki muy débil tirado en la arena.

–¿Dice la verdad? –preguntó el hombre.

La mujer santo encendió su cosmos y lo proyectó contra la amazona, que quedó a su merced, mostrándole sus recuerdos.

–Sí, es cierto que pusieron a resguardo a la doncella y no portaron armaduras.

En ese momento escucharon los gritos de Olimpia.

–¡Ellos nos salvaron! ¡Ni siquiera vosotros podéis actuar de tal modo en este refugio! –gritó la ninfa sujetando su manto sobre su cabello negro.

Al escucharla, la mujer arrojó a June en la arena junto a Ikki.

–Guarda silencio, doncella, ya sabemos que ellos no causaron este desastre. Hubo más ataques en los altares a Hestia, todos menos afortunados. El santuario de Cartago se convirtió en un baño de sangre.

–Shaina… –la amazona murmuró apretando su látigo.

–Bien, la historia es: todo inició por santos exiliados –el hombre levantó lo que quedaba de la roja armadura calcinada– en armaduras de reliquia. ¿Quién creó este fuego?

June, Olimpia e Ikki se miraron entre ellos y guardaron silencio.

–Mujer ¿de qué orden vienen estos idiotas? –preguntó el hombre.

–Sabéis que aquí todos sois anónimos, no importa quién inició un fuego, tenéis a vuestro culpable –Olimpia mantuvo la firmeza en su voz.

–¿Así te diriges ahora a la orden reina? –retó a la doncella con una voz agresiva, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

Ikki por fin pudo ponerse de pie y se colocó entre Olimpia y aquel hombre.

–Estás en territorio de las doncellas y en él pueden hacer lo que quieran. No tienen por qué escucharte.

El santo no respondió. Lanzó un puñetazo que Fénix no alcanzó a esquivar pues antes perdió el conocimiento.

–Vaya inútil –el hombre sonrió lleno de satisfacción, revisando los restos de la armadura, luego se dirigió a Olimpia–. Levantaremos una barrera y nadie puede entrar ni salir de este refugio hasta el siguiente amanecer cuando haya sido purificado.

ooOoOoo

Para Fénix, la batalla contra Hades no se comparó a lo que sucedió después. Habían quedado atrapados en un mundo de los muertos que caía a pedazos y Saori ya no tenía fuerza suficiente para sacarlos de ahí.

Se reunieron en torno a Pegaso a esperar el fin, cuando una luz brillante como el sol invadió el lugar y los separó, enviándolo a un infinito vacío.

Comenzó entonces el verdadero horror: la oscuridad, el frío, los gritos atormentados a lo lejos, la perpetua caída.

Aun así, fue mejor que el silencio que le siguió y lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos. Sintió auténtico terror cuando las sombras se apropiaron de él y su cosmos fue reducido a una débil flama.

Finalmente, en medio de aquel gran vacío, escuchó una voz que emergía de las profundidades del tiempo.

–Seres como ustedes, retadores de dioses, deben ser condenados. No pueden morir ni huir; aunque a diferencia tuya, los otros conservan esa esperanza, porque tienen deseos. No tú, que eternamente permanecerás como un ser para la violencia, en espera de la siguiente gran pelea –sonaba antigua y profunda–. Hombres como tú mantienen los ciclos en movimiento con sus sangrientos sacrificios. Hombres como tú no podrán encontrar jamás el consuelo en la paz, su única satisfacción yacerá en el combate. Te concedo el retorno, a ti, otro ser imperfecto. Ve y gánate la gloria.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ikki se sintió profundamente vulnerable y desnudo ante aquella presencia fuera del mundo. ¿En verdad estaba la felicidad no en el reposo sino en luchar mientras durara su vida? ¿Qué seguía para él?

La voz se extinguió y al volver el silencio comenzó también su regreso al mundo vivo: un dolor profundo desde el interior de su ser, calando en sus entrañas, cada partícula de su cuerpo recordándole que la existencia era sufrimiento.

Ikki no supo quién los trajo desde el Inframundo, debió ser un cosmos inmenso para lograr tal hazaña. De pronto estaban él, sus hermanos y Saori de vuelta en la playa.

No habló con ellos de lo sucedido, ni quiso preguntar. Al igual que siempre, sólo se fue. Pronto sabría en qué consistía su castigo.

ooOoOoo

Ikki recordó aquel profundo dolor y despertó aterrado tratando de respirar. Se lanzó furioso al frente, para ser apenas sujeto por June y su látigo, quedando a unos centímetros de Olimpia. Volteó colérico hacia ellas, mas no estaba preparado para lo que encontró: miradas de genuina preocupación.

–¡Quieto! tienes heridas menores y sigues perdiendo el conocimiento –la rubia, pese a su resistencia, lo obligó a sentarse sobre la cama– por lo que hiciste al pelear sabemos que debes ser muy fuerte, es sólo que… no es un buen momento.

Fénix vio a su alrededor desesperado, estaban él, Olimpia y la rubia en un cuarto del refugio. Levantó los brazos con desgano indicando su rendición. Cuando la amazona retiró su arma, se dejó caer en la cama, apretando su cara con un gesto lleno de frustración.

–Maldita sea, esta mierda sigue pasando -para un hombre como él no era fácil adaptarse a algo así.

Camaleón y Olimpia voltearon a verse confundidas y prefirieron cambiar de tema.

–La Hermandad se molestó porque peleasteis en un refugio deshonrando su hospitalidad. Al escuchar mi historia permitieron que os quedarais. Por desgracia… no os sanarán… –admitió Olimpia avergonzada.

–No lo digas como si fuera tu culpa, Olimpia –June molesta volteó a ver a Ikki–. Les diste muchos problemas, llevas horas entre pesadillas y tratabas de atacar a todo el que intentara ayudarte. Las asustaste y le prohibieron acercarse a ti.

–Lo lamento –Ikki replicó cortante.

–Dijeron que esa clase de pena es digna de un condenado… te llamaron Atlas –la rubia seguía sin confiar del todo en él.

–Vaya, son observadoras –a Fénix le pareció casi graciosa la idea.

Olimpia sonrió con el comentario.

–No es un halago, únicamente nombramos a los problemáticos. Y al no usar vuestros nombres reales, Atlas parecía haceros justicia.

Ikki vio dónde había sido alcanzado por los ataques, también notó que no habían limpiado sus heridas.

–Oye, si necesitas ayuda yo puedo hacerlo –ofreció la amazona de forma espontánea – desde que entrenaba curaba las heridas de mis compañeros, y…

–No es necesario… –la interrumpió, aún receloso ante esas muestras de amabilidad.

June se levantó enfadada y fue hacia la ventana, donde se quedó observando al exterior. Detrás, Olimpia le acercó el material de curación a Ikki, que se quitaba los jirones de camisa.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? –Camaleón notó que llegaban más santos de la que se hacía llamar orden reina y las doncellas parecían poco gustosas de tenerlos ahí.

–Algo en lo que prefiero no involucraros, podréis partir por la mañana y dar aviso a vuestra gente. Aquí estaremos bien. Al igual que todas las órdenes, tenemos nuestros tesoros. Alguien no pensó lo suficiente y trató de tomarlos; si lo intentan de nuevo nuestros aliados nos protegerán.

–No, ustedes dedican su vida a los demás. Si alguien los toca, lo enviaré a…–Ikki trató torpemente y sin éxito de atender las heridas en su espalda ante la mirada incrédula y llena de horror de Olimpia.

–Para eso primero deberías mantenerte consciente –June lo vio seguir con sus intentos–. ¡Esto es deprimente! Yo lo haré –se sujetó el cabello, le arrebató el material y comenzó a limpiar cuidadosamente sus heridas.

El santo sintió por un instante el tacto tibio en su espalda y saltó ante el escalofrío, deteniéndola.

–¡Déjame! –Fénix volteó alterado alejándose de ella

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé? –preguntó June inquieta.

Ikki mantuvo la vista en el piso; la expresión intranquila de la rubia lo irritó más y Olimpia se echó a reír hasta que ambos voltearon incómodos.

–Creo que no está acostumbrado a que lo toquen y lo intimidasteis –Olimpia continuó con sus risas juguetonas.

–Qué idiotez…

–¡Este tipo es imposible! –rugió Camaleón, le arrojó a la cara las gasas y salió del cuarto con su látigo en mano.

ooOoOoo

Olimpia e Ikki se quedaron en un silencio que fue roto cuando ella comenzó a reír de nuevo y lo iluminó con su sanador cosmos dorado.

–Deberíais pedirle una disculpa. Ella realmente estaba preocupada por vos, por desgracia ambos tenéis ese horrible temperamento.

–Pierde su tiempo tratando de hacer amigos en estos sitios -Fénix se mantuvo inflexible.

–Habláis demasiado –sentenció Olimpia de forma tajante.

–¿Disculpa?

–Para vuestras palabras pesimistas pasáis bastante tiempo pensando en los otros. Por ello elegisteis llevar esta carga en solitario, lo cual claramente fue un error – la doncella continuó.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–Olvidáis quién soy, os conozco: sé que no habéis visto a los otros santos de bronce desde hace un año. Y es evidente que vivís molesto con el mundo, incluso con vuestra orden, por eso habéis permanecido aquí más de lo usual. Es normal que os sintáis cómodo, Hestia trae armonía y calma esa ira que os mantiene en ebullición. Sin embargo, mañana tendréis que partir y regresará la furia que os corroe –mantuvo un gesto maternal casi desconocido para él–. Ahora creéis que se debe a que vuestro cosmos palidece y no podéis controlarlo desde que volvisteis de la eterna noche. Pero antes vuestro poder era pleno y la cólera ya os definía.

Ikki se puso de pie. La situación se le iba de las manos.

–No lo entiendes, años atrás el fénix surgió de la ira y así he sobrevivido en medio de todo lo que no puedo cambiar o aceptar –por primera vez Ikki pudo decirlo en voz alta y sintió la necesidad de llorar–. A estas alturas, dejarlo ir es olvidar a aquellos por quienes vivo en duelo.

–No tiene sentido que esa clase de odio surja de un amor tan puro o una amistad sincera. Hay más en vos que los impulsos de un santo.

–No lo sé, no soy más que esto: un guerrero. No puedo ni imaginar mi vida de otra manera, sin mi fuerza no queda nada en mí que valga la pena. Quien nos trajo de regreso lo sabía; volver con un cosmos que se desvanece cada que lo invoco fue parte de mi castigo, y ahora ser incapaz de proteger o salvar a otros porque continúo peleando contra su maldición para huir de aquel vacío.

–En la Hermandad de Hestia conocemos parte del futuro y no os mentiré, sé que os falta por vivir cosas peores. También debéis saber que no todo está perdido, sucederán muchas cosas buenas que no sabéis ni que anheláis.

–No me asustas, sé que para mí no hay esperanza –confesó Ikki.

Olimpia se levantó y se acercó a él.

–No estáis escuchando: reconozco el fuego sagrado en vos, el fuego del hogar –la doncella tomó su mano en un gesto protector–. Vuestro papel será más noble: brindar esperanza a otros, vuestra diosa, vuestros hermanos y vuestra orden.

–La rubia lo dijo, para eso tendría que poder mantenerme despierto.

–Un año viviendo incompleto y sin una respuesta os ha hecho aprender cosas, como a escuchar. Habéis comenzado a cambiar. Sois menos impulsivo, aunque mantenéis el deseo por amparar al débil. Mi diosa escuchó vuestra plegaria, por eso os hizo venir. Os agradecerá con la libertad de quien os ata desde el mundo de los muertos. No obstante, debéis decidir cómo continuar cuando vuestra llama retorne, ahora ya sabéis qué buscan de vos.

–No sabría ni dónde empezar. Quien me trajo de vuelta quería un asesino que pudiera cruzar entre vida y muerte –admitió Ikki con algo parecido a la tristeza.

–No le otorguéis eso, sois nuestro Atlas. Resistid y reservaos para días más felices: id con Atenea, proteged a vuestros hermanos y al mundo donde amasteis. Resistid. Mientras eso sucede, podéis comenzar con los detalles pequeños, siendo cordial con quien ha tratado de serlo con vos.

Olimpia le señaló la salida.

–He pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, necesito tomar aire –Ikki salió abrumado.

ooOoOoo

En ese año Ikki había pensado cada día y a detalle sobre todo lo hablado y aun así le asombraba la forma en que las discípulas de Hestia conocían la fragilidad no confesada y lo dejaban expuesto.

Afuera encontró a la rubia observando desde un rincón cómo la orden recién llegada tomaba el control del ahora caótico refugio sin que los otros opusieran resistencia. Quien los lideraba, el mismo santo que habían encontrado en la playa, habló desde el techo donde vigilaba y todos en el lugar lo escucharon, maravillados por la cúpula plateada que ahora cubría el lugar y sus alrededores.

–Hemos dado fin a un penoso espectáculo. Esta barrera es solamente una señal, el que la cruce antes de que termine la purificación se declara en abierto desafío a nuestro ejército.

Camaleón permaneció alejada.

–La orden reina, un exiliado con una reliquia, vaya patrañas… ¡Aghhh! ¡Debo irme! –June lanzó furiosa una pequeña roca contra la barrera, que la redujo a ceniza.

Ikki reconoció esa clase de desesperación como familiar.

–No trates de escapar, pasar la barrera no sería un problema, pero es tener un ejército entero contra ti por nada. Resiste unas horas más y no arruines las cosas por tu mal carácter –trató de que su voz sonara tan amistosa como le era posible–. Tómalo de quien viene.

–Entonces no lo hagas más difícil. Ya es bastante malo ver comenzar otra guerra por tonterías –la amazona caminó rumbo a la playa para alejarse de los demás santos.

–La confrontación no es algo nuevo para mí –objetó Ikki altanero, siguiéndola.

–Eso no la vuelve menos estúpida –la amazona volteó a verlo con un gesto irónico.

Fénix ya no pudo articular un argumento, era cierto, no tenía manera de justificarlo.

–¿Quién espera por ti para querer irte de ese modo, rubia? –preguntó él en un raro destello de curiosidad.

–Quiero creer que mi orden, ultimadamente, vine a cumplir una misión. Más allá de ellos en realidad no me queda mucho –volteó a verlo–. ¿Y a ti? ¿Quién tiene que soportarte fuera de los refugios? Ya sé, todos los santos estamos dañados y no tenemos propiamente familias…

–Yo sí, tengo hermanos, varios de ellos. Dudo que aguarden por mí justo ahora, lo cual es por completo mi culpa –admitió.

–Mmm… no deberías ser tan imprudente si alguien se preocupa por ti… –murmuró muy seria, viéndolo a los ojos.

–No deberías ser la enfermera de posibles enemigos para tu orden, no es propio de un buen santo.

–Déjalo, es mi complejo con la gente rota o que sufre –June le contestó con una sonrisa y se sentó en la orilla a ver el mar–. ¡Ah! Y difícilmente alguien me consideraría un buen santo, soy más una desertora.

–Lamento haber sido grosero antes, ya es un mal hábito. No te conozco y en realidad no me importa quién seas. Aun así, sé, por las cosas que he visto, que la gente que piensa en los otros es valiosa. Cualquiera puede desear ser fuerte, pocos ven más allá de sí. Dice un proverbio que puedes abandonar tu propio cuerpo, pero nunca abandones tu honor; apostaría a que eso has hecho –Fénix trató de sonreírle, aunque la mueca resultante fue ridícula.

–Lo tendré en cuenta cuando dejes de retar a tu suerte y pienses en los que te quieren –Camaleón por fin le sonrió con honestidad.

Pasaron el tiempo en silencio hasta que se ocultó el sol.

Dispuesto a disfrutar sus últimos momentos de paz antes del caos que le había sido predicho, Ikki se recostó en la arena a ver el cielo y se quedó inmóvil. Hasta que la rubia inclinada sobre él cubrió su visión.

–¿Atlas? ¿Estás bien o perdiste el conocimiento de nuevo? –mantenía su rostro angustiado.

–Mmm estoy bien. Vayamos con Olimpia o preocupará –gruñó, todavía incómodo porque un desconocido mostrara preocupación por él.

ooOoOoo

Acompañaron a las doncellas hasta el anochecer y terminaron su día en la playa junto a Olimpia.

La noche tenía algo especial, sobre ellos se extendía una cúpula de estrellas brillantes que se reflejaban en el mar y la luna llena los iluminaba en plenitud.

El Fénix estaba acostumbrado a ser temido incluso entre sus amigos y a no tener que tratar con nadie ajeno a ellos. Por eso le intrigaba la forma de ser de las mujeres a las que había conocido ese día: ninguna lo veía ya como un peligro, una era demasiado maternal, una demasiado volátil. Tal vez en otra vida habrían podido entenderse, no en esta, no bajo asedio.

Entre bromas y risas, Olimpia terminó de cepillar su cabello negro y ofreció peinar el de June, a lo que ésta accedió con un gesto de extrañamiento.

Fue demasiado para Ikki que había montado guardia tratando de ignorar esa convivencia mundana en lo posible. Se cubrió con una manta y fue a su cuarto. Al llegar, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se dispuso a dormir, convencido de que por la mañana no tendría que soportar más de esa mierda.

–Resistir y reservarse para días más felices... Qué engaño.

Su condena al fin terminaría, se preguntó qué habría hecho Shun en ese año, dónde estaría Hyoga, qué planes habría ideado Shiryu y si Seiya se habría recuperado. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Saori y la pena que debió sufrir por su causa.

Luego de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en esas horas, por fin cerró los ojos y descansó.

ooOoOoo

Estaba otra vez inmóvil bajo el agua. De nueva cuenta la vio aproximarse como una sirena, abriéndose paso en una estela dorada entre los peces y el azul del mar.

Se acercó a él, lo rodeó despacio, explorando curiosa con sus enormes ojos celestes llenos de ternura.

Algo fue diferente. Permanecieron rodeados por el agua, la luz y su largo cabello rubio. Cada vez más cerca.

Hasta que sucedió lo impensable. Ahí, flotando entre la iridiscencia, sujetó su rostro hacia ella, cerró los ojos y le dio un suave beso.

 _I love your eyes, my dear_

 _Their splendid sparkling fire_

 _When suddenly you raise them so_

 _To cast a swift embracing glance_

 _Like lightning flashing in the sky_

 _._

Y de pronto, el mundo fue luminoso.

.

 _But there's a charm that is greater still_

 _When my love's eyes are lowered_

 _When all is fired by passion's kiss_

 _._

 _._

Ikki saltó de la cama aterrorizado, aquel sueño era peor que todas las pesadillas.

Simplemente no supo qué hacer.

Era de mañana y apresurado entró al dormitorio de las mujeres. Ya no estaba. Ni ella, ni la caja cubierta de su armadura.

Olimpia llegó detrás de él y se le acercó sonriendo.

–La purificación terminó hace poco, debéis partir y la vida no os traerá a este refugio sino hasta que vuestro camino esté por terminar –le dijo con cierta tristeza–. Esperad, la rubia os dejó algo –buscó entre su manto hasta encontrar un trozo de papel doblado en forma de grulla, que le entregó–. Es su despedida. ¿Lo veis? no resultó tan difícil ser cordial.

Fénix lo tomó y abrió ansioso, era difícilmente una despedida, apenas un mensaje escrito en un japonés burdo, con una sola instrucción: «cuídate, por ellos».

ooOoOoo

* * *

Y se acabó. Ojalá pudieran escuchar la canción. ¡Un cap más y tendré mi primer fic completo (aunque sea el puro preámbulo de uno grande)!


	4. IV Historia

**Para cerrar este fic antes de que se me olvide, mis HC sobre el origen de los saints. Como siempre, sufrirá mil ediciones en los días próximos.**

Afrodita reunió el orgullo acumulado por siglos. Ella era una deidad primordial y no caería ante mortales.

Incluso ahora su mayor virtud residía en conocerlos y tener la paciencia para esperar el momento en que su condición humana los traicionara. Sus miedos y necesidades puestos en los otros, sus vínculos. Esta ocasión no sería diferente. Pese a la dureza de la cual presumían, debajo de esas armaduras eran tan frágiles como el resto.

–Mmm permíteme contarte una historia. Bien sabes que son necesarias unas palabras antes de tanta violencia. Es preciso que sepas cómo llegamos a este momento donde tratas de matarme –dijo la diosa, sin un rastro de duda, a aquellas amazonas de Atenea.

 **SAINT SEIYA PRIMORDIAL**

 **IV. Historia**

La Guerra Santa entre Atenea y Hades llegó a su fin mientras el Olimpo observaba silencioso cómo la diosa de la estrategia crecía en poder y sabiduría.

Cuando el Inframundo cayó, los dioses se reunieron en torno a los tronos de los padres del Olimpo. Aquel era el territorio de los dioses, donde el reflejo dorado de sus cosmos los ocultaba a unos de otros.

–Atenea no cederá, es la protectora de sus ciudades y ya tres dioses han caído por su mano: Ares en un portador, Poseidón a punto de despertar y Hades. Tiene una orden joven pero poderosa, dispuesta a todo por ella. No debemos esperar más. Es momento de detenerla –Hera golpeó el piso con su báculo. Como madre y líder de los dioses, ella tomaba las decisiones hasta que Zeus reencarnara.

–Razonará si al menos lo intentáis, no quiere ver la destrucción de una pugna. Mostradle que hay una manera de lograrlo con palabras –Afrodita alzó la voz, lo que sorprendió al resto, acostumbrados a verla callar.

–¿Y qué haremos con su ejército? Tienen más impulso que disciplina, actuarán incluso si ella les prohíbe hacerlo, al igual que sucedió contra Hades –Apolo intervino molesto, desde su trono coronado de soles.

–Sus huestes fueron menguadas en esa batalla, cayó la élite y dejó su recinto vacío. Le quedan sólo niños a los que les impusieron una vida protegiendo un mundo que ni siquiera conocen. Bastará darles libertad, que vean lo que arriesgan actuando de manera imprudente –Afrodita habló de frente a una furiosa Hera.

–Pareces muy segura de que tan poco será suficiente… –Hera la retó–. Tú, que has pasado los días en el Nuevo Mundo, ¿te unirás a ella cuando llegue la confrontación?

–Perseguimos fines diferentes. No renunciaré al mío, como tampoco al lugar que me corresponde en este consejo. No quiero una guerra y pactaré si eso ayuda a evitarla. Así que, estaré con ella.

–¿Hasta el final, Afrodita? –Hera rio ante las pretensiones de la diosa de la belleza.

–Hasta donde sea necesario.

oOoOo

 _Sabía que llegaríamos a este punto. Siempre sucede, a lo más, tarda. En cada era llega la Gran Guerra, los dioses forman alianzas y se enfrentan hasta eliminarse._

 _Ha sido de ese modo desde los días antiguos, cuando al inicio, el cosmos dio forma al caos primordial de la Gran Voluntad. La hostilidad surgió entre las deidades y al ver venir el enfrentamiento, crearon las órdenes._

 _Atenea y Ares fueron los primeros, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quién comenzó, fue parte de sus secretos militares. Otorgaron los dones, la égida y la lanza: ella a sus héroes y él a sus hijos._

 _Surgieron entonces las órdenes bélicas, destinadas a enfrentarse como el día y la noche hasta teñir la tierra de rojo._

 _Ares formó la llamada Legión de Sangre, todavía temida por sus violentos guerreros, a los que elige entre los que quedan en pie sobre los campos de batalla y los somete a un rito de paso para librarlos de la debilidad humana. En este punto no quedan muchos, sólo sus generales; descubrió que es más fácil usar la ambición al interior de otras huestes._

 _Pronto sus ejércitos fueron imparables, representando una amenaza para el resto. Por ello, Poseidón y Hades forjaron armaduras con Hefesto y las entregaron a los suyos, para proteger al Inframundo y lo que quedaba de Atlantis. Al poco tiempo acabaron envueltos en el juego de la guerra._

 _Los gemelos, Apolo y Artemis, vieron el peligro sobre ellos y crearon las órdenes del Sol y la Luna, ambas guiadas en la más estricta tradición antigua. La primera sería guardiana del mundo diurno, reuniendo a los guerreros más honorables. Con sus héroes, las musas, sibilas y oráculos, todos nacidos en la tierra de los dioses._

 _Los santos empezaron como asunto de hombres, pues en aquel momento no se suponía que la sabiduría o la fuerza fueran para nosotras. Y así se mantuvieron hasta que Artemis arrebató el secreto a los varones, para reclutar y entrenar a las doncellas espartanas. Con ellas protegería la plateada noche. Hoy conserva la milicia de cazadoras, con huérfanas, niñas perdidas y desesperadas rescatadas por la diosa y formadas en toda su disciplina y estrategia._

 _En el pasado Hermes también tuvo una orden, los mensajeros de los dioses, preparados para defenderse del resto y crear portales entre el Viejo Mundo de los dioses y el Mundo Nuevo de los hombres. Sin embargo, al igual que el resto de los santos, fue menguada por el tiempo. Hoy vaga solo entre las tierras, aunque, al igual que yo, ya está acostumbrado a mezclarse entre lo mortal._

 _Por su parte, el herrero Hefesto, que nunca fue adepto a lo fastuoso, tomó unos cuantos guerreros exiliados o caídos en desgracia y los armó como ningún otro. Mantuvo así la paz con sus hermanos._

 _Los padres de los dioses debieron intervenir ante aquella masacre y convocaron a los héroes fieles a ellos. Surgieron de ello el hoy extinto Batallón del Rayo y la orden Reina; la más grande y poderosa, que dirigió esta Era gracias a los dioses primordiales. Con un general por casa altar como vigilante de los preceptos de los dioses, hoy son ellos los defensores de las antiguas formas de vivir._

 _Por último, algunas nos abstuvimos de la gloria obtenida en la lucha._

 _Al ver cómo los hogares eran destruidos, Hestia, la que ama a todos por igual, formó La Hermandad. Una familia de doncellas, neutral ante todo conflicto, que daría auxilio a quien lo necesitara, sin importar a qué dios siguiera. Y mientras los otros tenían frases llenas de orgullo por servir a sus dioses, ellas tendrían una oración: "que la flama de mi vida no se extinga en este día". Aunque su tradición se mantiene, su culto quedó en el olvido._

 _Deméter y yo mantuvimos tan sólo sacerdotisas aún bajo el riesgo de un baño de sangre, ¿por qué la primavera o el amor habrían de involucrar espadas? Desde los días de la mitología no he tenido más que una armadura, un regalo de Hefesto. Nunca necesité combatir, mas en esta era hay algo mal. Parece que es inevitable una gran confrontación y seremos los eslabones más débiles los primeros en caer. Lo sé hace mucho, como sé que aquellos carentes de fuerza debemos usar la astucia._

 _Los que moramos el Olimpo no somos lo único ni más oscuro que habita el Viejo Mundo. Nos observan desde las profundidades los dioses primordiales y sus creaciones, quienes aunque guarden silencio son temibles._

ooOoo

 _Las ciudades cayeron y el culto se fue diluyendo. En este punto las artes de santos son apenas una sombra de lo que alcanzaron en el pasado, si acaso se pueden llamar ejércitos._ _Con los siglos es mucho el poder fuera de las órdenes Olímpicas, hay exiliados, desertores y Antiguos maniobrando al margen de las guerras santas._

 _Con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos tribus, cada una con sus propios ritos y costumbres. Los santos de Atenea tienen su santuario, sus rangos, sus máscaras. La distingue el no usar armas, le basta la protección de las estrellas. Y aunque por momentos ha palidecido, siempre regresa con el mismo grito de batalla "¡Por Atenea!". Lo hizo después de Troya. Lo hace después de cada Guerra Santa con Hades. Lo hará hoy._

 _Siempre he dicho que pensar en los santos como una unidad ha sido el gran error de los dioses. Las órdenes son diversas, cada santo es diferente, tienen sus propios deseos y temores. Los mortales son más que trozos de carne a veces hermosos, tienen un impulso vital diferente al nuestro. Y he visto caer tantos reinos a causa de tal omisión…_

 _Pero nada humano me es ajeno. Por ello sé reconocer el poder cuando está frente a mis ojos y estoy por hacer mi apuesta. Desde la primera vez que vi a los santos de Atenea, siendo un circo apenas, supe que el futuro quedaría en sus manos y los he seguido desde entonces._

 _Pese a las batallas, ella no ha despertado por completo. Sigue siendo mitad humana, su nombre aún es Saori, conserva afectos impropios de su condición. Y sus santos… es difícil describir lo que me provocan. Esperé tanto tiempo por algo como ellos. Por fin puedo presenciar el regreso de una época de héroes y no la dejaré ir aunque el Olimpo así lo desee._

 _El héroe, Pegaso, está preso por sus propias emociones que por momentos no sabe descifrar. Sin embargo, será leal hasta el final pues en su corazón no hay dudas._

 _El receptáculo de Hades, Andrómeda, es un pequeño lleno de culpa por un destino que no eligió. Ya sabe que ni con la derrota podrá ser libre de la estrella maldita que lo alumbra desde su primer día._

 _El heredero del conocimiento, Dragón, trata de ser sabio pero es todavía muy joven para la responsabilidad ante él por la pérdida de su maestro._

 _El niño perdido, Cisne, deseando volver a los buenos días, añorando un pasado que no regresará, e ignorando las bendiciones que le otorga el presente._

 _Y el mayor, Fénix. Oh ese hombre, lleno de una furia que ni siquiera entiende. En el Inframundo fue roto por un poder mucho mayor y ahora ha de buscar su propio significado._

 _No son los únicos que han derrotado dioses. Lo sabemos, no hay descanso para los malditos. Les permitieron volver, no obstante, cada uno recibió un castigo por despertar fuerzas que llevaban siglos en reposo y con ello reavivar las viejas rencillas._

 _¿Qué haré? Lo que siempre ha funcionado con los mortales: darles lo que quieren. Ellos harán el resto. ¿Verlos de ese modo parece mezquino? Lo es. Mas en este juego de hombres, ¿qué puede hacer alguien como yo sino sobrevivir?_

 _Y sé que todos quieren algo, ya sea amor, redención, sabiduría, compañía, libertad... Primero les dimos tiempo, un año desde su gran combate contra el rey de la muerte. Y ahora esperamos a que den el siguiente paso._

 _Otros ya lo han dado, atacando a la Hermandad de Hestia y rompiendo los pactos implícitos. Las fuerzas de los dioses ya están en movimiento._

 _No podemos hacer mucho respecto a nuestro final, esta historia siempre ha sido una tragedia. Y siendo los griegos expertos en ellas, juro que será digna de contarse._

 _Que comience la función._

 **FIN DE LOS DÍAS PERDIDOS**

¡Y acabé! Bueno, estrictamente empecé, pues se supone es el preludio de Saint Seiya Primordial. Espero en algún momento acabar el capítulo 1, donde ahora sí reúno a los bronces. Gracias a los que leyeron esto.


End file.
